Grand Dad
Grand Dad '''(GD, 7, or Sev for short) is a major protagonist in the World Between Worlds universe. He is a bootleg version of Mario who has been part of the WBW universe since the beginning. Attributes Appearance Grand Dad can best be described as a miscolored Mario. He wears a red and orange cap with the Chinese symbol for "king" on it. He sports blue hair and a blue mustache. He has pale skin, blue eyes, and red teeth. Grand Dad usually wears a red shirt, orange overalls, white gloves, and orange boots. Personality Grand Dad is a very laid-back individual. He isn't quick to fight, and rather enjoys hanging back and enjoying life. However, he cares very deeply about his friends, and will try to stop anyone who tries to bring harm to them. He has a tenancy to get annoyed by stupidity, which can make it hard for some people to get along with him. Despite this, when active, Grand Dad has everyone's best interests at heart. He also seems to resent his past for some odd reason. Skills Grand Dad can utilize all of Mario's abilities (jumping, ground pounds, power-ups, etc). He also wields a club and axe for fighting. Grand Dad has been gifted with omnipotence. With this ability, he can instantly identify any non-original character and recognize if they pose a threat or not. This power gives Grand Dad an almost unlimited access to the wonders of the multiverse. This has also granted him awareness of the fourth-wall. Grand Dad can also teleport, which he uses to travel across vast distances. He can also use it to quickly get the appropriate position in a battle. Grand Dad possesses a stone that can trap certain types of energy, dubbed the Freaky Stone. With this energy, Grand Dad can utilize additional abilities, such as telekinesis and telepathy. However, once the stone runs out of juice, it leaves Grand Dad very weak. Despite all his assumed power, Grand Dad does have a strict moral code that he abides by. This forbids him from using his powers when it's not really necessary. History Backstory Grand Dad used to be another universe's version of Mario, living a somewhat peaceful life in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he eventually discovered a space-time rift within the kingdom. Coming in contract with it destroyed Grand Dad's universe, transforming him into the bootleg he is today. With nowhere to go, he explored the multiverse until he found WBW. He quickly met and befriended Sonic and Pearl, accompanying them on their adventures. Golden Age During his time in Universe 1, Grand Dad decided to pull a prank on his new friends using his dimensional powers. However, he went too far with his joke, leaving most of the victims mentally scarred. Grand Dad sees this incident as his biggest regret, and quickly rewound time so nobody except him would remember it. After the prank, Grand Dad stuck around until the universe was reset and became Universe 2. During this time, Grand Dad met Venture Sonic, a fellow universal traveler. The two quickly became best friends, and Grand Dad even got close enough to Venture to share his past with him before Venture's departure. Silver Age During the X-Naut invasion, Grand Dad used the full strength of his power to reset the universe, creating Universe 3. During the Light Between Worlds event, Grand Dad was transformed into a trophy, alongside all of WBW's other inhabitants (sans Pearl). However, he was changed back after Galeem's defeat. Nowadays, Grand Dad has "retired", fighting only when threatened directly and/or if the others cannot do it alone. WBW Smash Bros For more information, see this page. Relationships Sonic Universe 1 Universe 1's Sonic is the first character Grand Dad ever spoke with, trying to trick him into isolating himself so Grand Dad could figure out the strongest threat. However, he became close with Sonic, considering him one of his best friends. Universe 3 Universe 3's Sonic and Grand Dad's relationship started off fairly well, almost reaching how close Grand Dad was with Universe 1's Sonic. This lasted until Sonic's departure, which Grand Dad got to witness. Grand Dad gave Sonic a familiar pair of glasses to Sonic as a parting gift. Pearl Grand Dad considers Pearl to be one of his best friends. Pearl is one of the few people who knows Grand Dad's backstory, and he clearly shows a lot of trust and respect in Pearl. Even after having to fight her, Grand Dad sees a lot of potential in Pearl. Ska Ska is a close friend of Grand Dad's. He shows a lot of sympathy for Ska's inner struggles, and has even told him of his backstory. Venture Sonic Venture is one of Grand Dad's best friends. The two have a lot in common, and have teamed up on many occasions to stop threats. Venture is the first person Grand Dad ever told about his past. After Venture's departure, the two continued to talk to each other on the phone. Dark Pit Grand Dad sees Dark Pit as a worthy ally, admiring his loyalty to his causes. While the two bicker often, Grand Dad doesn't underestimate Dark Pit in the slightest, and has even teamed up with him on occasion. Gary Grand Dad serves as a "big brother" role for Gary. Grand Dad feels bad about Gary's low self-esteem and inner struggles, and often does things to try and cheer him up a little. Grand Dad and Gary have a lot of respect for each other. Grand Ma Despite having similar origins, Grand Dad views Grand Ma as childish and in need of some sort of mentoring. He has attempted to reach out to GM for training, but has found no results. Scourge Grand Dad seems to dislike Scourge, due to their complications in Universe 1. Metal Luigi Grand Dad sees Metal Luigi as stuck-up. He doesn't exactly approve of Metal Luigi declaring himself a defender of the universe. However, Grand Dad does not underestimate Metal Luigi in the slightest. Themes * '''Normal Theme: '''Title Theme - 7 Grand Dad (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Svph68RfxtE) * '''Serious Theme: '''I Can Be Your Grand Dad - Jacob Pritchett (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAYGD2RUdcw) * '''Normal '''Battle Theme: '''Boss Battle - The Flintstones: Rescue of Dino and Hoppy (https://youtu.be/q_I694s490Q) * '''Serious Battle Theme: '''The Flintstones - Powerglove (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwP02M8JNrQ) Trivia * Grand Dad's favorite food is pizza. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:WBW Veterans